Once Again United
by Katyfoxdemon2
Summary: Hiei has to turn to his old friends to help with the threat to the Makai. Can they once again save the day?
1. Chapter 1

Hello…jumps and hides behind a couch Sorry I have not updated in like. Forever. My muse ran away and didn't want to come back. I think I scared it too bad last time. Though I came up with an idea and thought it was a good one to use. So here it goes a new fic.

Disclaimer: If you want to know who owns it I shall tell you. It belongs to the great Author Yoshihiro Togashi and to Viz I believe. AS for me I am just borrowing them. I wanna have fun playing around with them in different timelines.

Warnings: The thought just came to me. Not sure if it will be Yaoi or just Heterosexual.

It all started on a normal day for the Makai. The Huge blood soaked red sun beat down on the desert lands unforgiving. The air was dry without so much as a stray breeze blowing by.

The ground was hard and cracking from the heat. The dirt was turning from a light colored brown to a Redder shade. Walking in the unforgiving heat would make a soul die from dehydration.

In the distance was a castle. Guards stood outside. They were creatures that could stand the heat. The reptile like demons marched around not letting anyone near their Mukuro-sama. Not at least without prior permission.

It's been six years since the last Makai tournament. Since they all had a new leader and joined in peace. It was a whole five years of nothing but peace. Demons in Makai got used to the peace. While others could not reform.

Such a demon was another king named Yomi. The goat King wanted nothing more than to rule all the lands. He had hired some Killers to kill the King. Also sent some old thief buddies to Mukuro's castle. But they where caught by said demons Heir. Needless to say the short demon was pissed.

Since the number of guards patrolling has increased. While new soldiers have started training. Hiei wanted to make sure that the first being to show him any kind of care would be taken cared of.

Speaking of Hiei he was seated in what was known as the war room. Mukuro, he, and the King of all three lands were there. They where going over a plan to get rid of Yomi. The king not really wanting the lasting peace to be over with. He disliked it when you had to look behind you at all times.

Hiei still had friends in the nigenkai. But it had been awhile since he had traveled there. He had not the time. He often was upset not knowing how his twin faired. But he knew that the oaf Kuwabara would sooner die than let anything happen to her. That made the fire demon a bit happy. He wanted nothing more than his sister's happiness.

"Only one demon could get past Yomi's barriers. Only one would he let in willingly. "The king sighed.

"Then so be it. Hiei go into the Nigenkai and bring me the great Yoko Kurama." Mukuro said. Her one eye going hard from where she sat.

Hiei gazed up at the women he had fallen in love with. The only women besides his sister to earn not only his respect but his love. He did not want to leave her alone. Knowing Yomi wanted her dead. Her auburn hair short and her one eye looking straight into his.

He could tell by her non expressionless face she meant business. He swallowed a bit and stood up. He then without a word bowed to both of them. He left the big cool room. Why it was cooler than rest of the castle was unknown. Hiei felt the heat a bit as he left the room. Glad for once he was part fire demon. Another race that could handle heat.

He went to his chambers he had shared with Mukuro for four years now. He grabbed his best sword and buckled it on his belt. He then looked around the room. Only a King sized bed, two dressers, and one picture window where in the gray room.

He and Mukuro did not like to decorate too much. They found it to be a waste of time. He let out a sigh then left his home. He ran past all the guards as just a black blur. Most where untrained so their eyes did not even see the blur as it sped past him.

When he reached outside the boarder he sped up more. His small legs moving faster and pumping fast on the ground. Though he ran no sound was heard. For once a thief always one. Hiei knew how to get from one point to another without noise.

He wasted no time getting to the portal in the forest of Fratios. Not taking a look at the pretty scenery. Not noticing that it was Yoko mating season. He just ran to the portal and ran through it.

What greeted him on the other side surprised him a bit. It was like nothing changed in Tokyo since he was last there. He saw the same buildings still up. The same smells greeted his nose. He jumped from tree to tree then went from light post to light post to get to Kurama's childhood home.

He had not thought that the fox would have moved. But once he arrived there he was not only surprised the fox had moved but noticed that the younger annoying brother now was with a human female. One that looked to be expecting no less.

Hiei took the ward off his jagan and looked at the house once more. Still no ki or sight of the kitsune. He let out a sigh. Then came up with an idea. He went to the Kuwabara home next. Once there he tapped on the window.

The sight that greeted him almost made the koorime faint.

He knew Yukina had moved in before he left for Makai. But he was still surprised when Kuwabara opened the window. There laid his sweet sister on a full sized bed. The room was a total mess. Clothes for both sexes lay on the ground. Some children's toys laid all about and a vase of flowers turned on its side dripping water to the once brown carpet.

Before Hiei could utter a word he looked at the Koorime. Her innocent red eyes fluttered opened. She looked like she had not slept well in days. Hiei took a step towards her. Just then four things happened at once.

First a scream was heard piercing the air. It made the male Koorime wince at its power. He was sure it could make a building fall just by its sound.

Running then the door swinging opened Happened. Hiei looked towards it shocked to see a child standing there. It had long brown hair and soft brown eyes. But its face was that of his twin. The child was dressed in a pair of pink overalls and a white shirt with a few stains on it.

Then Shizuru was seen coming in chasing the small child. She did not look like she changed at all. Her smile was the same as he remembered.

Then at last Kuwabara came in and handed a human baby to Yukina. His sister then turned to feed the hungry child. This told Hiei everything he needed to know. He trusted Kuwabara to take care of her. Instead he impregnated her.

Thus Hiei fell to the ground and fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys and gals! Its me again! So if you liked the last chapter I am very happy. Here is the new one.

Disclaimer: Read chapter one for it…things still have not changed!

Warnings: Please read chapter one

Now on with the fic! Since I am sure that's what you wanted to read.

A burning and a smell that made him think of toxic filled his nose. Then a soft voice and a small hand on his right shoulder shaking him was felt. Crimson eyes slowly opened up. He saw that Kuwabara was holding something in his hand. He moved it away once Hiei opened his eyes.

Next he listened to a voice so soft that birds rejoiced hearing it. Crimson meet Crimson and her smile that was sweet and big filled her face. She looked at him still worried a bit but happy to see her friend.

" Hiei-san! You are awake. We grew worried when you hit the floor. Have you not eaten? Are you hurt? I could not find anything wrong when I scanned you?" She asked him. Concern in her voice.

Hiei felt still like he did not deserve her concern. Not even her friendship she freely gave to others. Such a sweet soul was his twin.

" Hey you ok man?" Kuwabaraasked his once rival. He now had thought of the demon as a old friend. Still someone he knew he could trust. He looked at His son in his arms and his daughter that was staring at everyone.

" Mama..papa..who is that?" The girl child asked.

Kuwabara looked at her. He felt pride fill him when he saw his three year old daughter. She was his first born and his pride. The symbol of the love him and Yukina felt for eachother.

" Akina, this is a friend of mine and your mothers. We have not seen him in a long time." He said to her. Hopeing it would be enough information.

His little spring flower howed that her name was perfect for her. She smiled a smile that light up her features. Looking everybit her mothers child.

Yukina looked up from Hiei and smiled at Akina. " Why don't you go paint your little brother a picute to hang on his walls?" She said sweetly.

This caused the child great joy. Akina was sure she was the bestest painter ever! Her Mommy and daddy loved her works of art. As did all the other grownups she knew.

" okay mama! Gonna go make Kisho a picture. A pretty pretty picture!" She said then raced off.

Shizuru just stood by the doorway leaning on the doorframe. Arms folded in front of her. Her brown hair still long but in a nice set of light waves. Her eyes dancing a bit as she looked at Hiei.

Hiei got up and looked around him more. He did not want to have to kill the baka. He took his sisters Honor from her. This made his blood boil. But the look of happiness deep in her soft red eyes told him enough to leave it alone.

" Where is Kurama and Yusuke?" He asked him. He looled down then at his Secret sister." Thank you for your help Yukina-chan"

She smiled at him more. Always happy to have a friend talk to her. It was always the simple things that made her happy.

" They are most likely at home. It is Sunday you know. Hey Its been five years since we last saw you." He said trying to not start a fight.

"Its important I speak to them now." He said knowing that if he brought in more help it would be good for the cause. He really wanted nothing more than to see the goat hang.

Kuwabara could tell that Hiei was not joking. He had that serious look to him. It took him awhile to get to see that subtle way Hiei was different about things. Though He had a feeling when he saw the little guy something was up in the Makai.

He gave his son to his wife and lead Hiei into another room. He then grabbed the phone off the wall. Glancing at Hiei for a minute.

" Let me give them a call. I am sure we can all meet here and discuss things."

Only giving a small nod to consent He went to the nearest window. Out in the main part of the house was less of a disaster. Pictures Hung from the wall all over. He saw many of them Had the oaf and Yukina. One where she was wearing a white gown and flowers in her long tresses.

Hiei looked back over at Kuwabara and saw he was off the phone now. His eyes looking Hiei over. Hiei then turned his head and looked indifferently out the window.

" They will be here soon. Ya'know You have not changed a bit shrimp."

Hiei bristled at the nickname he hated. He just wanted to get reinforcements and get back to Mukuro. If something happned to her.. He shook his head hard to stop such thoughts. They made one weak..

So what else could he do but sit and wait.


	3. Chapter 3

pops in I sure hope that I am keeping things interesting. Well here comes another chapter. Not sure though if it's any good. But here to it anyways. Heh runs off

Disclaimer: Go to chapter one pleases

Warnings: Nothing has changed from chapter one yet.

The cold wind brushed past him. It made his heart feel that much more heaver. He let out a sigh and looked up into the sky. He was greeted by a sun with no clouds. Yet it was so cold. He brought his coat tighter around him.

Now he wondered if his feeling of coldness was physical or just emotional. He was still reeling over the events from last night. Once again his heart was broken. Another sigh escaped tracked down with a tear.

Six years ago he had been so deep in love with his best friend. Of course no one knew about it. He had not wanted to scare away the first real friend he has had. But it cost him his heart. It took him three long years to finally let go.

His mother was so happy when he started to date girls. He did it at first to make sure that no one would guess about his heart break. Then one night he left after a woman tried her best to get in his pants. He went for a walk on the dimly Lit Tokyo street.

That when he meet her. Long black hair and the brightest brown eyes he had ever seen. She was dressed in a white coat with a red dress under it. Her clothing was a bit dirty. But she smiled at him and he once again felt his heart beat under his chest.

They spent all night talking about their lives. She was so easy to talk to. Kurama fell for her hard. After being together for a few months she got pregnant. He whisked her off to marry him. Few months later their daughter was born. Then a year later she got with child again. But after last night it was all over.

The once happy family of four was now a broken mess. He came home from work early and came to find out just was going on when he had to work late. His wife was in bed with another man. They laid there cuddled and content. He could smell sex in the air.

Not looking for a fight he left. Only to call her this morning. They opted to be friends but get a divorce. He felt as if someone was playing a cruel trick on him. Was he not being good enough to be happy?

What also hurt was the man she had chosen over him. It was one of his friends from work. Kurama talked to him over the phone and told him to be good to her.

So here he was heartbroken once more. First time though It was more his fault than anything. After all He never said a word. One thing seemed to stay the same though. He was always the first to go. His loves always chooses someone else over him.

Once again he pulled on his jacket tighter. Weary eyes looked at the building they came to. He then started up the stairs. He needed a place to stay. Since his brother got his high school girlfriend pregnant going back to his mothers was out of question.

He knew that Kuwabara and Yukina would welcome him but they had not the space. Sure they would make the room for him but he would never ask that of them.

So that left only one other friend he could turn to. He took in another sigh. A deep breath later he knocked on the door. Keiko answered and gave him a smile. He tried his best to smile back. It was just too hard to lie to himself or anyone right now.

"Kurama-kun what's wrong?" She asked worried.

"Keiko-chan, May I come inside? I need to ask something of both you and Yusuke." He said and bowed his head a bit.

Keiko Nodded and lead him inside. They had a three bedroom apartment. Only two rooms right now were taken. One by the couple and the other by the girls. Kurama saw pictures on the wall of the family. There was also some Hand drawn ones.

The smell of fresh cookies filled the air. Kurama looked at the second hand couch in the living room. Though it was not knew he could just see them seated watching movies together.

Laughter filled his ears making him wince. It reminded him of better times with his family. He took a seat and rested his hands in his land. Still so very cold. He could not help but wonder if he would ever be warm again.

Yusuke came in with the two twin girls. One on each side of him. A huge smile on his face. When he saw Kurama and how broken his friend was he sat them down. HE then asked the girls to go to their room. The then raced each other to the room Giggling as they ran.

"Hey fox boy. You look like run over shit. What's up man?" He asked him. Not used to the defeated look on his friends face.

Kurama then stifled the urge to cry. It was so great he closed his eyes tight against the pain ripping and shredding him inside. He wanted to just find a hole and bury himself in it. If it were not for his children he would. But for his kids he had to be strong.

He then felt soft arms Hug him close. Just the smell of Female perfume set him off. He could not hold back. He began to shake a little. That only got bigger and more forceful the more tears fell.

He had no clue when his arms went around her tiny waist. But he buried his head into his arm. Then another set of arms found their way around him. Between Yusuke and Keiko Kurama showed off his grief. Showed off his pain to the world. Knowing his secret would be safe with them.

He first cried over his first loss. Then He heard them offer him words of support and lost it more. He tried to tell them what was going on. But the words came out jumbled.

Tears fell so fast you could almost drown someone in them. His body shakes through his sobs. He felt his tears trickled off his nose. Breathing was too hard while he was sobbing. He lost his wife. A woman that swore to be with him and only him her whole life through.

Just thinking about it made him start to feel sick. He wanted to escape. Run away and never look back. Go lick his wounds somewhere else. But he knew that this was for the best. He had to stay near his family. What was left of it anyways?

He cried till his throat got sore. Till nothing more could come out. Somehow he found himself on his back. Most likely Yusuke moved him to lie down.

"Rest Kurama...We will talk later. You rest right now." The voice from one of the only true friends he ever has had.

Kurama laid there and sleep claimed him. Lucky for him it only brought a deep black to him. No dreams to make him think thoughts that were not true.

Yusuke and Keiko just watched their friend sleep. Never since they have known him had they ever saw him break down like that. It was like they had been holding a small boy.

Yusuke ran a hand through his hair. He really hated to see anyone like this. He wanted only the best for his friends. He went to the phone before his wife could stop him. He dialed a number he knew well.

A very Soft guilt ridden voice answered it. Just by the display of his friend and the way she answered he knew it was bad. But he also knew he had to help his friend. So taking in a breath he did all he knew how. He started to question her on what was going on.

Rai explained everything to him. How she had slept with Sasuke. He felt anger dwell up inside him. But he knew anger would do nothing to help. He then found out that she was going to file for divorce that day. He gulped a little. Knowing that His friend had lost his wife for good. It was over for the fox.

Yusuke hung up the phone and told everything to Keiko. They then came up with the idea that Kurama would stay with them. He would have the spare room. They wanted nothing more than to help him.

Hours past and the phone rang. He swore if it was Rai with Excuses he would throttle her. Instead it was Kuwabara. He said Hiei came back. Then said that he and Kurama had to come over right away.

Not wanting to tell Kuwabara about Rai and Kurama's breakup he just said the fox was over visiting. He got off the phone and went over to wake Kurama up. Maybe a good fight would help the fox demon feel better? He hoped to what ever god that it would.


End file.
